Magdalena
Magdalena (also called The Caterpillar Woman) is a monster that is half-human woman and half-caterpillar, and it lives in the Black Fair of the underworld. It serves as minor antagonist in the animated Mexican film La Leyenda del Charro Negro. Is part of one of the attractions and lives inside a tent, dozing waiting for visitors with whom it interacts, so they must answer their riddles correctly, otherwise, they will die eaten by it. She was voiced by Olga Hnidey. Description She is shown as an obese woman of enormous proportions, pale skin, dark lips, trimmed hair and occupies a red belt next to a pink flower is in one of her clicks. What appears on the other end of his body is completely insectoid, like the six arms he has, and both are greenish (with the exception of the hands are already the few human qualities to be highlighted), they are located on the back some red rings, same tonality is in its poisonous sting at the end of the tail, and the belly is yellow. In the upper part of the body, the set of its colors and shapes are similar to a green suit. At first he acts like a courteous person, although somewhat enigmatic, but with good manners. She tends to speak with an accent from Veracruz, addressing himself in this way towards who he valiantly wants to decipher his secrets, also emphasizing his deplorable condition. And if that was not enough she likes to play with the cunning of her visitors before eating them. Whether they are all opportunities to respond with clarity what she indicates, she immediately changes to a savage state and does not tire herself until she feasts with the individual, without giving it away. In spite of everything, if suddenly the question is right, she will be forced to comply with the word of letting him go free and leaving unharmed. History Nando and Teodora wento to the place that described the ticket. Received by Pecas the doll, he had told the two to go to the mysterious tent and to meet the caterpillar woman, and inside they await the relic they must collect. The curious robust form shows them the "Medallion of Miquiztli", suggesting that they guess the riddle of: it is something that belongs to you, but others use it more than you. The young ones which respond erroneously in numerous accounts. The caterpillar woman gets up and puts on her napkin with two utensils, to devour them bestially. The two stealthily, try to evade their attacks to defeat it, but fail in vain and are held on the wall, pointed with the sting of the creature. Finally, Teodora responds that it is the name, boasting of its correctness, reason why Magdalena made them of the carp, throwing to them their prize obtained. Gallery Magdalena attacks nando.png|Magdalena corralling Nando to eat it alive. magdalena laugh.png|Magdalena's evil laugh. Trivia *It is unknown if this creature has lived in the real world. Doubtingly when dying, his soul has been corrupted by El Charro or it is an illusion. Navigation Category:Female Category:Monsters Category:Hybrids Category:Man-Eaters Category:Dark Fantasy Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Fighters Category:Enigmatic Category:Inconclusive Category:Ferals Category:Charismatic Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Honorable Category:Sophisticated Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Possessor